Cache/Rumsod
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3452.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 05:52:32 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Rumsod Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Rumsod « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Rumsod (Read 914 times) Habibastan Guest Rumsod « on: January 31, 2016, 05:51:08 PM » You can delete forum posts and global decs all you want, but you won't be able to undelete all the people who are going to quit in droves. Logged Mighty Bjørn Full Member Offline 121 Personal Text The people liberate themselves Re: Rumsod « Reply #1 on: January 31, 2016, 05:51:34 PM » Quote from: The Stranger on January 31, 2016, 05:51:08 PM You can delete forum posts and global decs all you want, but you won't be able to undelete all the people who are going to quit in droves. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62936 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 881 Personal Text Developer Re: Rumsod « Reply #2 on: January 31, 2016, 05:53:45 PM » I am only deleting the disrespectful ones. If you don't want to pay that is perfectly fine, just don't be an asshole about it. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Habibastan Guest Re: Rumsod « Reply #3 on: January 31, 2016, 05:58:46 PM » Quote from: rumsod on January 31, 2016, 05:53:45 PM I am only deleting the disrespectful ones. If you don't want to pay that is perfectly fine, just don't be an asshole about it. Who is the bigger asshole, the person arguing for the life of the game or the one trying to kill it? This is insane. Having only the people who donated already playing amongst them selves isn't a very good way to grow your business. Why try to implement changes at all if you are dead set on killing the user base? Also you are welcome for bring over 100+ new players in one day. « Last Edit: January 31, 2016, 06:05:57 PM by The Stranger » Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Rumsod « Reply #4 on: January 31, 2016, 07:12:43 PM » wait my thread got deleted? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon karl franz Newbie Offline 34 Re: Rumsod « Reply #5 on: January 31, 2016, 07:13:17 PM » YEP RUN YOU FOOLS THIS IS A TRAP OF RUMS Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Rumsod « Reply #6 on: January 31, 2016, 07:14:37 PM » Quote from: karl franz on January 31, 2016, 07:13:17 PM YEP RUN YOU FOOLS THIS IS A TRAP OF RUMS i already left since last year, i was merely asking for tdlr and my thread got deleted soon afterwards wow rumsod Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon karl franz Newbie Offline 34 Re: Rumsod « Reply #7 on: January 31, 2016, 07:15:54 PM » PASS ME A GOOD GEOPOLITICLAL GAME PLS PLS Logged Nigel Sheldon Newbie Offline 14 Re: Rumsod « Reply #8 on: January 31, 2016, 07:15:59 PM » You know this kind of censorship is nothing new right? Logged Original fresh prince to the throne of Innawoods. Great spiritual leader of the Innabush chapter. Feared by both walky talky skinny stalkys and cumsock. karl franz Newbie Offline 34 Re: Rumsod « Reply #9 on: January 31, 2016, 07:17:30 PM » PLS SOMEONE PASS ME A GOOD GEOPOLITICAL GAME THAT IS NOT PAY Logged MoneyBags Newbie Offline 15 Re: Rumsod « Reply #10 on: January 31, 2016, 07:18:08 PM » Quote from: The Stranger on January 31, 2016, 05:51:08 PM You can delete forum posts and global decs all you want, but you won't be able to undelete all the people who are going to quit in droves. Logged karl franz Newbie Offline 34 Re: Rumsod « Reply #11 on: January 31, 2016, 07:18:48 PM » what did you say sir? Logged karl franz Newbie Offline 34 Re: Rumsod « Reply #12 on: January 31, 2016, 07:23:05 PM » laiib we can't see your coment Logged Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: Rumsod « Reply #13 on: January 31, 2016, 08:40:18 PM » Quote from: rumsod on January 31, 2016, 05:53:45 PM Idon't be an asshole about it. Do you even know who your userbase? Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 498 Re: Rumsod « Reply #14 on: January 31, 2016, 08:41:19 PM » Quote from: rumsod on January 31, 2016, 05:53:45 PM I am only deleting the disrespectful ones. If you don't want to pay that is perfectly fine, just don't be an asshole about it. Rumsod i find it quite disrespectful that i have been banned by you from IRC, this is a great injustice as i am your biggest supporter Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Rumsod SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2